


For What It's Worth, Dualscar is Proud of Them.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cute grub Eridan, Domestic, Dualscar being a proud daddy, Dualscar loving his family, Dualscar's ship?, Dualscar-Psii kismesisitude briefly alluded to., Dualscar-Signless matspritship is the main ship., M/M, They are on a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar loves his family, more than anything, and he can't help but be so proud of his mutant-blooded preacher and his little grub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth, Dualscar is Proud of Them.

**Author's Note:**

> CUTE bbies need more love right tho

Your name is Dualscar Ampora, and you are so very proud of the pathetic bundle wrapped up in your matesprit’s arms. That bundle is your first grub, your descendent, mixed with the genetics of both you and the most pitiable creature in all of the world.

Said troll is rocking the little bundle in his arms, humming and bouncing slightly. His body wavers with the roll of the ship on the tide, and you feel your lips curling into a smile. This is your family, and they are so beautiful. 

Your kismesis comes up to stand by your side, and he lightly nudges your arm. You can’t seem to break your gaze from your mutant-blooded preacher and your grub, so you grunt in response. You can sense his smirk when he speaks anyways.

“They’re pretty cute, aren’t they?” Psii drawls gently, his voice holding no cruelty for once as it’s directed towards you. 

You nod, your lips quirking again. Your blood-pusher swells with pride as Signless turns and waves at you from the bow of the ship where he was educating your grub about the ocean, you assume. The grub squeaks, waving his little pincers, and you vault over the railing of the deck, striding quickly over to embrace them.

Signless makes a noise of surprise as you gather him into your arms, gently squeezing the grub between the two of you. He squeaks again, chirring, and you rub your thumb through the scruffy, purple-stained hair that whips in the ocean breeze.

Your matesprit leans up to catch the side of your mouth in a sweet kiss, and when he steps back, all you do is hold them tighter. Psii’s voice carries across the deck to Disciple, but you can’t be bothered or irritated as prod your grub’s side.

He shrieks with tiny laughter, grabbing at your knuckles and scratching his pincers over the skin, raising little marks. You smirk and kiss the side of Signless’ head as he cradles the two of you in his arms. 

These two mean the world to you, and for once, you are so, so happy.


End file.
